Slash and Burn
Slash and Burn is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred seventy-third case overall. It takes place in the New Haven district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player went to a burning house after the fire brigade asked the Squad to assist in the evacuations. There, however, they found Irish immigrant Harriet Patrick stabbed to death. Mid-investigation, Rivke Gelber attacked Mary Patrick in the market. Later on, the brigade informed the Squad that the fire in the crime scene could not be put out, potentially jeopardizing crucial evidence. Afterwards, Rivke said that Harriet's cow had tipped over an oil lamp, causing the fire. The duo later found enough evidence to incriminate butler Colin James as Harriet's killer. Colin claimed innocence, but soon admitted to the murder. He said that Harriet had caught him stealing silverware and that she was going to report him to Oscar Trefusis. Not wanting to go back to jail and work on the treadmill, Colin caught up with Harriet and stabbed her 13 times with a switchblade. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 25 years in jail accompanied by work on the treadmill. After the trial, the team assuaged Rivke, who then said that a man running from the fire had dumped a metal box in the market. Meanwhile, Evie said that Colin wanted to speak to the player. Rose and the player went to the market and found a melted gas canister which (per Rose) came from the Concordian Police Department's evidence room. The two brought in evidence clerk Edward Whimple, who said that the evidence room was still on fire. Meanwhile, Colin told Isaac and the player that Oscar was part of a scheme to use Irish immigrants for slave labor. The duo then searched Oscar's home, where they found a poster of Father Donovan asking help for Irish immigrants. According to Evie, someone used the poster to tell Oscar to go to Father Donovan for cheap Irish labor. Oscar said that he was hiring Irish immigrants because they asked for a lower salary than Concordian workers did. The team later reconvened and determined they had to go to the evidence room, but only after the fire was put out. Summary Victim *'Harriet Patrick' (found stabbed on the street) Murder Weapon *'Switchblade' Killer *'Colin James' Suspects MPatrickMOTPPC173.png|Mary Patrick OTrefusisMOTPP.png|Oscar Trefusis CJamesMOTPP.png|Colin James RGelberMOTPP.png|Rivke Gelber AMoranMOTPP.png|Aidan Moran Quasi-suspect(s) EWhimpleMOTPQP.png|Edward Whimple Killer's Profile *The killer plays the fiddle. *The killer wears Wellington boots. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer has soot stains. *The killer is blond. Crime Scenes C173S1A.png|Burning Street C173S1B.png|Burning House C173S2A.png|Trefusis' House C173S2B.png|Trefusis' Living Room C173S3A.png|Market Street C173S3B.png|Vegetable Stall Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Headkerchief; New Suspect: Mary Patrick; Victim identified: Harriet Patrick) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the fiddle) *Inform Mary Patrick of her cousin's murder. (Prerequisite: Burning Street investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Trefusis' House) *Investigate Trefusis' House. (Prerequisite: Mary interrogated; Clue: Butler's Glove) *Examine Butler's Glove. (Result: Brown Chunks) *Examine Brown Chunks. (Result: Cow Dung; New Suspects: Oscar Trefusis, Colin James) *Question Oscar Trefusis about the victim's visit. (Prerequisite: Cow Dung identified under microscope) *Ask Colin James about meeting the victim. (Prerequisite: Cow Dung identified under microscope) *Examine Victim's Headkerchief. (Result: Shoe Print) *Analyze Shoe Print. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Wellington boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rivke Gelber's claims about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Market Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Can, Sailor Photo) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Switchblade) *Analyze Switchblade. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Switchblade; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Trefusis' Living Room) *Investigate Trefusis' Living Room. (Prerequisite: Switchblade analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Fancy Box) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Wanted Poster) *Interrogate Mr James about his criminal past. (Prerequisite: Wanted Poster restored; Profile updated: Colin plays the fiddle and wears Wellington boots) *Examine Fancy Box. (Result: Identity Papers) *Ask Mr Trefusis about the victim's identity papers. (Prerequisite: Fancy Box unlocked; Profiles updated: Colin eats beef and stout pie, Oscar eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Sailor Photo. (New Suspect: Aidan Moran) *Question Aidan Moran about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Aidan identified on Sailor Photo; Profile updated: Aidan plays the fiddle and wears Wellington boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Crate, Mary's Notebook, Sailor Bag) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Daisy the Cow) *Talk to Mrs Gelber about the victim's cow. (Prerequisite: Crate unlocked) *Examine Notebook's Content. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (09:00:00) *Ask Miss Patrick about the money she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Code analyzed; Profile updated: Mary plays the fiddle, wears Wellington boots, and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Sailor Bag. (Result: Victim's Locket) *Question Mr Moran about the victim's locket. (Prerequisite: Victim's Locket found; Profile updated: Aidan eats beef and stout pie) *Investigate Vegetable Stall. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Maid Apron, Cart) *Examine Bloody Maid Apron. (Result: Black Powder) *Analyze Black Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has soot stains) *Examine Cart. (Result: Purse) *Analyze Purse. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is blond) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Beginning (2/6). (No stars) A New Beginning (2/6) *Investigate Burning Street. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning; Clue: Doll Pieces) *Examine Doll Pieces. (Result: Restored Doll) *Return her daughter's doll to Mrs Gelber. (Prerequisite: Doll restored; Reward: Fireman Mask) *Ask Mr James what he wants to tell us. (Prerequisite: Rivke interrogated) *Investigate Trefusis' Living Room. (Prerequisite: Colin interrogated; Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Unknown Symbols) *Examine Unknown Symbols. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Mr Trefusis about the hidden message. (Prerequisite: Set of Numbers analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Market Street. (Prerequisite: Rivke interrogated; Clue: Melted Gas Canister) *Examine Melted Gas Canister. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00) *Question Edward Whimple about the gas canister. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title could be a reference to slash-and-burn agriculture, a farming method that involves the cutting and burning of plants. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In Chapter 1, Marie Corelli is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:New Haven